


The New Regime

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Candles, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel have to fix Heaven. They have held it off for some time since Raphael threatened Sam Winchester, but now it was time to get down to it. Fix Heaven. No one was looking forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Regime

The two Archangels and Castiel sat in a circle table. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them. 

"I see that the rainbow got you." Raphael sneered at the two of them.

"I'll show you a-" Gabriel started. 

"Let us not begin this day with an argument. I wish to leave as soon as possible as do you, Raphael. So please keep a civil tongue." As much as Cas did not like Raphael, he did not want another war to deal with. He stood from the desk and looked at the two Archangels.

"I have been studying human politics-"

"You think that we will stoop to their low?" Raphael growled. 

"The humans have overthrown corrupt governments since they learned to govern themselves. I believe that Heaven and the angels are no different. If we allow this corruption to continue, then the angels shall over throw you Raphael. Since Michael is in the Cage with Lucifer, they looked to you, the last known Archangel to Heaven before Gabriel returned. Yet, you did the same thing that Michael did. You wished to continue the Apocalypse. And I believe that the angels are tired of all of the fighting that we have had. I believe, I  _know,_ that the angels are looking for freedom and guidance, not a dictatorship."

"Heaven has not been run like a human dictator." Raphael pointed out. 

"Then what word would you use to describe how Heaven has been run since God left? Because democratic and or monarchy are not the words that I would use." Cas sighed and looked at his hands. "We were given orders. If we refused to follow them, than that angel would be killed or have their Grace ripped out. Anna is an example of this method." Cas hesitated for a moment. "I am an example of this. I am not looking for apologies since I know how unlikely it is to find them, but I am looking to stop another rebellion." Cas looked at Gabriel. "I think Heaven has seen enough war." Gabriel nodded and then looked to his older brother. 

Moments passed as Raphael considered this plan of young Castiel's. He sighed and said,

"What do you suggest?" Gabriel winked at the young angel and Cas smiled slightly.

"I believe that we need to announce to all of the angels that a new government is to be formed. One of Justice, Peace and Free Will. I believe that, in order for the angels to understand Peace, we must read off all of the angels that died or were cast away during the Apocalypse, this way we all understand the true cost of War. I believe that we should all exercise our Free Will that God has given us. We will have to do this slowly. It took me some time to grasp the concept and it took Dean Winchester to mentor me in the art of Free Will. 

"I believe that all angels should spend a period of time on Earth, whether it be observing or interacting with humans, we must re-introduce ourselves with the plan that God had for us." Gabriel was scrathing all of the ideas that Cas had onto a notepad that he snapped up. Gabriel was impressed, Castiel had really thought about this. 

"It will not be easy." Raphael sighed. 

"It was not for the humans when they did it. But they managed, and I believe that we shall endure."

"There will be those opposed."

"In any government overthrow," Gabriel said as he wrote down more ideas, "There are always those who oppose. There will always be Loyalists."

"And those who are in favor of a new government?" Raphael asked.

"Patriots." Castiel said.

"Reading up on the Revolutionary War, little brother?" Gabriel smirked.

"It was a fascinating war. How a circle of little colonies rose up and defeated the largest monarchy known to human kind."

"You think that this will start a war?" Raphael said with menace.

"If we do it right, there will be no war. One of many reasons that war broke out was because the larger power did not listen to the people. A government is a circle. The people rely on the leaders for direction, and the leaders rely on the people for support. Without the people the government is nothing." Castiel said matter of factually. Rapheal looked at Castiel and said.

"You said a government of Judgement."

"I mean not the divine Judgement, but a fair Judgement. One that cares for neither party. One that can see both sides of a story and choose which case was right and wrong."

"And if a case is found guilty?" 

"Then they will not be killed, they will be taught that there are other ways."

"Cas," Gabriel started. Raphael sneered at the nickname the Winchesters gave the angel. Just another sign that Heaven could not be run by these fools. "Some people cannot be taught. I am the Trickster." Another thing that angered the Archangel. How could a  _Pagan_ run Heaven. "Some people only know one way. Angels will be even harder to teach."

"That is why we will read the list of the dead. Show them the cost of war. Then we shall lay out a ground of new laws, keep the ones that are fair, modify or get rid of the ones that are not, then we shall tell them about Free Will. They will know the consequences of bad actions. We cannot hope to tell the angels to have Free Will without telling them about the rules that come with it."

"Free Will is Free Will." Raphael put. Cas nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. But the humans have laws that protect them from doing dangerous things. It is their choice to break the rules, but the law comes up to then in turn and then the justice follows. It is about choice." 

Raphael sighed and hung his head. This was all very exhausting. There was no point, he just had to play a bit longer.

"I wish to continue this later."

"I think that is wise." Cas said.

Gabriel grabbed Cas's hand and flew off to the Impala. 

"You were very quiet in there." Gabriel smiled and said,

"You handed him his ass, Cas." Dean walked out of the diner, Sammy in tow. 

"Hey Cas." Sam said after Gabriel was done exploring his lovers mouth with his own. Dean kissed Cas lightly.

"Hello Sam. Thank you for the information that you gave me. It was very useful." Sam smiled.

"Glad to know my Stanford education got some use."

"It was very helpful. I believe that this system, however young, will be helpful."

*

Michael and Lucifer watched as Castiel made a new government. They agreed with all the Castiel had said. They needed a new system. 

"If we get topside, I am glad that we will return to Castiel's leadership." Michael said.

"Do you think we will ever get out of hell?" Lucifer asked, taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Father told us to be patient. Perhaps he is waiting for Castiel to make Heaven's new order?" Lucifer hummed. Sighing he said,

"How do you have such faith in Him?" Michael would have cast an angel down for questioning God once before, but he was becoming a new Angle, watching Castiel guide the others with Gabriel. 

"I knew that he was always somewhere. I thought that if he died, then the entire world would. That was the only reason I had faith for a long time, but being here has given me faith again. A better faith."

"Will you follow Castiel's lead?" Michael thought about that. He looked to the screen and saw the young angel with his mate, laughing as Dean taught him how to drive a car. The car jerked forward. Dean did not yell at Castiel, but taught him how to make it better. 

"I will. I lost my ways. We all did."

*

Young Castiel was impressing God more and more, his plan was going along flawlessly.

*

Michael and Lucifer watched the screen as Gabriel and Castiel stood behind a podium in Heaven. 

"We are gathered here to remember the cost of war," Gabriel started. "There have been causalities on both sides, but we are a family. We lost brothers, sisters, leaders. Parental figures, friends and enemies. But we are a family. I believe that we have forgotten that. So you have been gathered here to remember the lost, the dead, and the fallen." Gabriel took in a deep breath before saying, "May you come here for guidance, for prayer, for faith. May this be a place of worship for angels. May it be blessed by God, our Father." Gabriel stepped back and Castiel stepped forward.

"I have a holy candle for each of our fallen family members. May their light always be light and shining. May we remember all of the times that we laughed, cried, rejoiced, mourned. There is intense pain in loosing you, let it remind us of the depth of the love we have for you." Castiel took in a breath. "Let your light represent your courage, shining for all to see. To comfort in our sorrows, to change our lives.

"Let us light each of these candles in your name to remember the joy and care that you each gave us. We light these candles to show our love. To show that your light will always shine around us and within us. We cherish the special place in our Grace that will always be dedicated to you, because we are a family." Castiel walked to the first candle. 

Each were white, like the purity that all angels were made with. On them, were the name of each of the fallen angels written in Enochian. Gabriel walked up and grabbed a holy torch, lit it with holy fire and waited for Castiel to read off the first name.

"May we remember all of them. May we rejoice in the good memories and forgive the bad ones. The first of our fallen siblings-

"Lucifer." Gabriel light the light and set the ever burning candle on the mantel of the new place of angelic worship. 

Michael and Lucifer were in silent tears during the prayer. But Lucifer's Grace shot out in so many emotions when Castiel read his name first. Lucifer blew up his body, tried to kill his mate, tried to possess his mates brother. And Castiel forgave him, just like that. 

Michael held his weeping brother. "Why do you weep brother?"

"They forgave me. Michael, after everything, Castiel forgave me." They watched the rest of the ceremony. Many angels were in tears when Lucifer's name was read. Which just reduced Lucifer to further tears. 

Sixty angels were named before,

"Michael." The two Archangels watched as Gabriel placed his candle on the alter next to Lucifer's.

Another thirty angels were named before Gabriel took his place at the podium. All of the angels were in tears, even the two that were in hell.

"May we remember the loss of our family with heavy Graces, but may we rejoice in each and every one of their names." Gabriel stepped down and the podium vanished. 

The two Archangels watched as Castiel and Gabriel lead the way and bowed before the lit alter. And in complete silence, one by one, each angel bowed their heads. Once the last of the angels left the alter the screen changed. 

Dean and Sam were sitting, facing each other.

"Do you think we can forgive them?" Dean asked quietly. Michael looked at Lucifer in hesitation. What were they talking about?

"I think that if the angels can, then we should." Sam put mildly.

"After everything?" Dean questioned.

"After everything. I can understand why." 

"How? How can you just forgive them both?" Dean looked at his younger brother. Sam smiled and said,

"How did you forgive me? After everything I did? Ruby? Starting the end of days? How did you forgive me, Dean?" Dean looked at his hands and murmured,

"Because you changed."

"What makes you think they are so different. Cas changed. Gabriel changed. Whose to say that Lucifer and Michael can't change?" Sam smiled and stood up. 

"You don't think that the Vessels could forgive us, do you?" Michael asked his brother. Lucifer shrugged, still looking at the screen.

"I forgave the both of them when the gate to hell closed them in. Dean, you remember hell. It is hell, even for an angel. It cannot be fun for either of them."

"How can they forgive us like that?" Lucifer asked quietly.

"How can you forgive them like that, Sammy?" Dean repeated, unknown to him.

"Because if we don't, then who will?" Dean stayed there for a moment before saying,

"I'll never forget."

"You don't have to. You just have to forgive."

Moments passed as the Archangels watched the older Winchester. Dean sighed and said,

"I forgive you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be fluffy, I promise!


End file.
